Prior Art
FIG. 22 shows a conventional structure of the above-described data carrier system. A vehicle 1 is equipped with a vehicle-side control device 2. When an IC card 3 is inserted in a holder (not shown) of the vehicle 1, operational information (the date and time of start-up of an engine, and the like) is transmitted from the vehicle-side control device 2 to the IC card 3 and is also recorded in a memory of the IC card 3.
A personal computer 4 and a reading device 5 are installed in an office or the like. When a driver operates the personal computer 4 after having carried the IC card 3 and inserted it in the reading device 5, a command to "read data" is transmitted from the personal computer 4 to the reading device 5. Then, a command to "transmit data" is transmitted from the reading device 5 to the IC card 3 and the operational information is thereby transferred from the IC card 3 to the personal computer 4 via the reading device 5.
However, in the above-described conventional structure, it is inconvenient for the driver to carry both a key and the IC card 3, and accordingly, there is room for improvement with respect to convenient usage. Particularly, in a case of a special vehicle such as a construction vehicle, it is extremely inconvenient to carry both the key and the IC card 3 in a work site, and accordingly, improvement in convenient usage has been urgently demanded.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a data carrier system which allows communication of operational information without carrying of an IC card.